


It's too cold

by protectbucky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, I Tried, Kinda fluff, M/M, Purgatory Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectbucky/pseuds/protectbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purgatory ficlet. This is one of my first drabbles, I wrote it a month ago. I'm kinda new to this, so forgive me if it's shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's too cold

It was late. They settled down for the night in some seemingly calm place that might be safe for a few hours and they might even get a little rest. 

It was only the two of them. Dean was sitting across Cas on the cold ground. The distance between them seemed so huge, like Cas was miles away, freezing from the cold in his dirty trench coat. When Dean noticed how he was shaking, he decided to finally move closer and wrap his arms around Cas. He was scared that the angel would push him away, but Cas didn't protest, he even relaxed into the touch after a few moments passed by.

Dean wanted to say something. He wanted to tell Cas a lot of things. Things he never said before to anyone. Like how he loved the way Cas smiled, how blue his eyes were, how perfect his hair looked when the wind messed it up. He wanted to say he'll fight for him no matter what, just like Cas did back then when he left everything behind to help Dean. He never thanked him for it. He never told him that as the time passed, he started feeling more and more for Cas, and he wanted to protect him, protect him from everything out there that can hurt him, because he deserves much better. Better than being hurt. Better than Dean. But he couldn't get himself to say a word, so he just held Cas tighter. The angel froze.

"Dean.. I have to.."

"Don't even start it, Cas. You're not going anywhere." 

"I can't stay here. I only mean danger for you." Cas said with a sad smile.

"Oh, you mean so much more than that, trust me." Dean answered. "I don't give a crap that they're looking for you or anything. I'm not letting you go. I'm not letting you leave again."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean.. You don't know. God, Cas. I saw you walk into the lake that day. I saw you dissapear. I was sure you were dead. And it hurt like a sonofabitch. I thought I lost you." Dean stopped to take a deep breath. "And no way I'm gonna let that happen again. I don't care what it takes, I'm getting both of us out of here. I can't get back and go on with my shitty life not knowing if you're even alive in here. Benny will be back by the morning, and we're gonna keep on searching for that portal. And we'll go home. Together, Cas."

"And if they kill you? Because of me? You can't just risk your own life because you want to save mine." 

"Watch me." Dean smirked. "I believe you risked yours for me. Isn't that how we became friends?"

"I just.. I think you can do it without me." Dean noticed how sad Cas' voice was.

"That's the damn point. I can't. I need you, Cas. There are still so many things I never told you.."

"Like what?"

Dean couldn't answer. Not because he didn't know what to say, but because he realized how close Cas' face got to his.

The miles between them were gone. Now or never.

He lifted a hand and touched Cas' face, bringing it even closer, then he finally closed the little distance that was left between their lips.

The kiss didn't last for too long. It wasn't anything special: just their lips colliding for a few second. But they both knew it was perfect.

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes, breathing heavily.

"Woah." That was the first thing Dean could say. "Finally. I've been waiting for so fucking long."

And he pulled Cas in another kiss, then another.

After a few more, Dean started feeling really tired. He barely slept those days.

"You need to rest, Dean." Cas said, just like he was reading Dean's mind, and wrapped his arms around him, holding Dean close to his chest.

Dean closed his eyes and smiled. "So you'll stop bitching and come back with me, right?" He asked with a sleepy voice.

"Yes." Cas answered. "Yes. I will."

He lied.


End file.
